The present invention relates to underground mining equipment, and in particular an operator cab for use on the mining equipment.
Shuttle cars are used in underground mining operations to transport mined material. Conventional shuttle cars include a conveyor chain or belt and an operator cab. The operator cab is open to the surrounding environment, which exposes the operator to the polluted air of the underground mine, including dust and particulate matter that can irritate the operator's eyes and respiratory organs. In addition, small enclosed spaces can reach high temperatures, making the cab uncomfortable for the operator. Conventional air conditioning systems and attempts to enclose the cab are poorly suited for underground mining because the volatile atmosphere of the underground mine prohibits the use of any electrical systems.